


First Morning

by Socially_Awkward_Turtle



Category: K-hiphop, Khh, dpr - Fandom
Genre: F/M, K-Pop - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socially_Awkward_Turtle/pseuds/Socially_Awkward_Turtle
Summary: Naomi is Christian’s fiancée and they decided to take the next step and move in together. But, what happens if Christian ditches their first night of living together for his music?I remade this scenario.
Kudos: 6





	First Morning

Christian entered Naomi’s apartment as he wiped his brow. He glanced up from the doorway to see Naomi on her tiptoes as she tried to reach the box on the shelf. He couldn’t help a smile grace his lip, “Babe” Naomi jolted at his sudden voice drawing a laugh from him. Christian walked over as he reached over his 5 foot 2 inches fiancée, “I’ll get this, you can grab that little box” He nudged his head towards the side.

Naomi rolled her eyes with pursed lips. “I would have gotten it, ya know. I’m the one who put it up there, I could get it down.” 

Christian looked her over as he placed the bottom of the box on his shoulder. His free hand reached out to her cheek, “I don’t want you getting hurt when I’m right here.” 

“Yea, relax Nay-Nay, let him be the strong supportive boyfriend that he is” Dabin teased as he entered the living room. His hand wrapped his arm over her shoulder earning an irritated sigh.

Naomi swatted both of them from her, “He’s my fiancé, Dabin--And shouldn’t you be helping too.” She used little force as she pushed his back towards the hallway, “Go--Go be useful and get some boxes.”

Dabin let out a laugh and it echoed in the bare apartment, “Dude, your fiancée is being mean again!” 

Naomi clicked her teeth as Dabin entered a back room. Christian chuckled under his breath as she threw herself on the floor, “You both give me a headache.” She whined. 

“It’s okay, we love you” Christian teased as he walked out the apartment with the box. “PIZZA’S HERE!” He hollered from outside.

Two hours later, Naomi found herself in the middle of her now empty apartment. Her first ever apartment when she moved to Korea to help out DPR. Her arms crossed at her abdomen. This was where she celebrated DPR’s singles, where they wrote lyrics or composed songs, and where she let her creativity flow with her photography. Her head fell to the side as her eyes wandered around the room.

Arms wrapped over hers, bringing her from her thoughts. “You sad about leaving?” Christian’s head rested on her shoulder. He buried his face in her hair that fell over her neck, “Having second thoughts?”

“No, never” she shook her head. Naomi wiggled herself around in his arms to turn. He moved to straighten up. His hands now rested on her lower back. Naomi looked at him lovingly as she reached up to his face. Her fingers brushed over his jaw as her engagement ring glistened under the living room lights. “Of course I’m sad about leaving. This is my first apartment since coming here” her eyes watered, “The memories I have with everyone started from me coming here.” 

Christian went to speak, but she held up her finger to his lips.

“But, now I get to start my life with you in our new place. Of course, with Lori too. We’ll make new memories in our new home.” She flashed him a smile as she slipped her finger from his lips.

Christian leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Her hand rested on his cheek as he pulled her closer to his body to deepen the kiss. 

A whistle sounded behind them breaking their kiss, “You about to get it on one last time while you got the chance?” Dabin wiggled his eyebrows.

Christian scoffed, “Shut up, man. Get a girlfriend already and hop off.” 

Dabin approached the two and threw his arms over the couple, “I mean, I would, but you two had me here actin like some kind of pack mule.”

“Acting?” Naomi placed her manicure nail to the corner of her lips in thought, “I thought you were a pack mule.” She hummed, “Well that explains a lot.” 

Dabin tsked as he lodged his arm around her neck and drew his other arm from Christian. He rubbed his fist into her the top of her head and she let out a surprised yelp. “What was that, brat? I don’t think I heard you very well.” He let out a gut laugh as he released her. 

Naomi’s face reddened as she brushed down her hair. Murderous intent in her eyes as she watched Dabin.

“Aye, D-- you better run.”

Dabin waved Christian off as he looked back at Naomi. His grin fell when he saw how angry she was. “Fuck!” He rushed out the apartment just as she lunged to strike. 

“Get back here you, pack mule. I’m going to shove my foot in your ass!” 

Christian shook his head at the two and trudged along slowly. At the entrance, he looked back at the apartment. With a smile, he hit the switch off and let the door shut behind him.

That evening, after unpacking a few boxing, Naomi returned to the new apartment after shopping for dinner ingredients. She hummed happily as she chopped the celery. Naomi wanted to make this night special. It was their first night living together. Naomi had plans to make a large meal and even ventured out to buy some fancy wine. Lori whined beside her as Naomi pulled out the carrots. “Fine…” she cooed, “Only one, but don’t tell, daddy, okay?” She tossed a carrot up and Lori caught it in her mouth. “Good girl!” She smiled widely as she pulled out a handful of carrots and put them under the cold sink water. 

Christian entered the kitchen with a worried expression. He approached Naomi as he tried to piece together what he is about to say, “Baby--Love of my life…”

Naomi placed the carrots on the cutting boards and shut off the water as she took in a breath. “You’re about to tell me bad news, aren’t you?” She asked not looking up at him.

Christian sucked in air between his teeth, “I’m really sorry. Junhong just called in a panic. He accidentally deleted his new tracks from his laptop and I have the copies, but they aren’t completed…”

“And-- can’t that be done tomorrow?” Naomi didn’t mean to whine, but it was their first night together. Her hand raked through her hair as she turned to Christian who looked like a dog with his tail between his legs. “You have tomorrow or the next day--”

“The album has to be done in two days” he touched her cheek. “I’ll be home by 11 tonight. I swear. Then we can just spend the rest of the night together watching one of your weird dramas.” 

Naomi’s tongue clicked against the roof of her mouth, “You’re about to ditch out and you have the audacity to insult my dramas? You’re really pushing it Yu.” Christian gave her his best puppy dog eye expression with the infamous pout that made her cave every time. She pursed her lips as she placed her hand on her hip, “Fine… fine, but tell Junhong, he’s on my shit list as are you.”

Christian grinned widely as he pecked her cheek, “I’ll make it up to you, baby.” He gave her a quick peck on her lips, “I’ll really make it up to you.” Christian pressed a final kiss on her forehead, “I’ll be back by 11. I love you, bye!” He flew out of the apartment fearing she would change her mind.

“11 O’CLOCK OR LORI IS TAKING YOUR SIDE OF THE BED!” She shouted moments before the door shut. Naomi groaned as she leaned over the counter. She peeked off at Lori who sat beside her on the ground, “Your dad sucks…” She pushed a carrot off the cutting board beside her and watched Lori devour it in an instant. Pushing off the counter, Naomi stretched, “Wanna bet he’ll get so wrapped up in helping Junhong and he’ll be late.” Lori whined in response and Naomi tilted her head, “Give him the benefit of the doubt?” She spoke to herself. “Yea, maybe. He could surprise me, but I know him all too well.” She washed her hands before she set back to the dinner. Now with less enthusiasm as before.

Naomi sobbed into the tissues stuffed in her hand with Lori pressing her face into Naomi’s in an attempt to cheer her up. Sadness overwhelmed her as the tears fell harder. Her free hand rubbed on Lori’s side. She blew hard into the tissues before discarding them in the trash bin beside her. “I can’t believe it…” She whimpered as she grabbed more tissue. Her popcorn on the table went stale as it sat there uneaten, “How can he do that?” Her eyes glued to the tv as the credits rolled, “He totally forgot her and--he asked if he knew who she was” her tears fell harder. “What a shitty ending. Did you see how sad she was, Lori? I feel you, girl. I’m on your side.” 

Naomi wiped her tear-stained face with the soft tissue as she glanced at the digital clock on the corner of the screen. “And it’s midnight” she sniffled as she stopped the recorded drama “told you he wouldn’t make it.” She glanced over at Lori who had all but threw herself over Naomi’s legs. It wasn’t that Naomi didn’t support Christian’s love of music, hell she loved music just as much, but she was looking forward to their first night together. Naomi sought for her wine glass beside her on the end table before she downed the remainder of the red liquid. “Come on, Lori” Lori shot up at the sound of her name. 

She jumped off the couch with her butt shaking side to side ready for the next words from Naomi. 

Naomi smiled as she leaned down to pet Lori, “Let’s go to bed. You get to sleep on daddy’s side!” She cooed. Flipping the tv off, Naomi stood, tossed out the remaining popcorn and cleaned her bowl and wine glass in the sink before discarding them on the dish holder to dry. Naomi maneuvered passed the stacks of boxes before she flipped off the lights with Lori beside her side as they headed to the bedroom. She threw herself on the bed with a  _ thud _ , “Up, girl!” Lori leaped on the bed as Naomi petted Christian’s side of the bed. She got under the covers and turned off the lights. The silence was overwhelming, so she grabbed her Alexa, “Alexa…” Her words echoed in the room, “Play ocean white noises.” Alexa gave a response before the sound of waves crashing on land filled the room. Naomi reached out to touch Lori before her eyes closed and she fell into a deep slumber.

Christian dreaded the ride home. He had set an alarm and everything and he was still so late. He gulped as he pulled his car into a parking space. He stared at their apartment, the lights weren’t reflective through the window. “She’s either sleeping or she’s waiting to pull a Mrs. Incredible on me when I enter…” Knowing Naomi, he worried it was the latter. The amount of groveling he had to prepare for-- he gulped. “Just have to get it over with” he resigned to the punishment he had yet been dealt. Christian headed up to the apartment and pressed in their code before unlocking the deadbolt with his key. He spared a moment to check the time once more and grimaced at the 2: 37 am that mocked him. Christian swung open the door that gave a chime. 

Lori’s head sprang up at the door sounding. However, Naomi turned the opposite way, her face partially lit by the full moon’s light, but she remained asleep. Lori’s head fell back on the bed as the white noise eased her back to sleep.

Christian tiptoed into the living room only to run into a stack of boxes. He bit his lip to silence any complaints. He rubbed his shin as he grabbed his phone and turned on the flashlight. Instead of his fiancée, the room of boxes greeted Christian. He hated to admit it, but he was a little disappointed. He would have rather seen an angry Naomi than not… Christian made his way to their bedroom and heard the white noise Naomi often had on when she was asleep. He opened the door silently and approached the bed to see Lori sprawled out on his side of the bed.”She wasn’t kidding…” He let out a breath. Naomi’s back was to him as she faced the window. Christian made his way over to her to check on her. He noticed her sleeping expression, but what really caught his eye was the visible tear stain on her cheek. Guilt flooded him. Not only had he missed spending the night for the first time in their apartment together, but he managed to make her cry.  _ Great going, jackass  _ he congratulated himself silently. Going back to his side, he moved Lori from his spot and went to change before he slid under the covers. As he fell asleep, he made a mental plan on how he would make it up to Naomi.

The next morning, Naomi woke to a heaviness over her hip. She groaned as she wiped her eyes. The yawn that left her lips alerted Lori who was at the end of the bed. Lori stood and after a huge stretch, she made her way over in front of Naomi. “Mornin’ Lor” she mumbled still half asleep and rubbed Lori’s face. Naomi turned on her back to see the object on her hip was Christian’s arm. She scoffed, “Oh, now you’re home…” She pushed off the blankets before she wiggled out from under Christian’s arm. Naomi headed to the bathroom where she cringed at her tear-stained face, “Oh god.” She grabbed her face cleaner and got ready for the day. 

After changing into a pair of Christian’s sweatpants and one of her tees, she twisted her up into a messy bun before she got Lori’s leash and headed out with a hyperactive Lori prepared to take off out the door. Naomi shut the apartment door as quietly as possible before descending the stairs with Lori. 

While on their hour long walk, Naomi’s mind cleared. Though she was sad that they didn’t celebrate their first night together, it didn’t mean any of the days following wouldn’t be cause for celebration. She crouched down and Lori ran into her arms. “You think I should make us some breakfast? Maybe pancakes or something, yea?” Lori licked Naomi’s face causing her to let out a laugh, “Ew, no! You lick your butt!” She rubbed Lori’s face with both her hands, “Come on! Let’s go home!” Naomi couldn’t hold back the smile that grew on her lips when she said that.  _ Home _ . The place Christian was waiting for them. It made her feel like butterflies erupted in her stomach.

Back home, Naomi punched in their code and pushed open the door. Lori’s paws hit the wood floors first before Naomi entered after. Naomi pulled off Lori’s leash and she took off into the house. She placed the leash inside the entrance cabinet and tugged off her shoes with her toes. Naomi headed into the living room where she could hear the faint sound of music playing. Following the sound, Naomi headed towards the study where they had set up all of Christian’s equipment the day before. The door stood ajar, possibly by Lori, so Naomi pushed it open more with the tips of her fingers. 

Christian looked up from his computer with a sleepy smile on his face. He pushed his chair away from his desk as he held out a hand for Naomi. She let out a breath through her nose as a small smile graced her lips. She walked over to Christian and when she took his hand, he pulled her on his lap. Her back pressed against him as he wrapped his arms around her, “I love you. You know that, right?” He whispered before he placed a kiss on her bare shoulder. 

“I know that” her eyes strayed to the engagement ring on her finger. She rubbed his arm before giving it a loving squeeze.

His hand found hers and pulled her hand with the engagement ring up to his lips. He gave the ring a kiss, “I’m sorry I was so late… I really did want to spend our first night together--even if that meant I had to suffer through your dramas.”

“Well, I’ll have you know, I watched it without you and that ending made me cry. You missed it. It was so heartbreaking.”

Christian paused for a moment, “So… the drama made you cry, not me?”

Naomi twisted on his lap as she gave him a confused look, “Yea?” She thought about her appearance this morning and her mouth opened, “Ohhhhh. I know what you’re talking about now--psh” she got off him and stretched. “Sure I was sad you weren’t here, but it wasn’t serious enough to cry over. You’re not  _ that  _ important, but my dramas-- _ ughhh _ .” 

Christian’s lips twitched as he looked over her. His hand went to the mouse and saved his work, his eyes trained on her. “Yea? I’ll get you for that.” 

Her eyes widened, “Oh crap!” She raced out of the study as the sound of Christian’s chair clanking around echoed in the apartment. However, speed had never been on her side and in moments, Christian’s arms wrapped around her. She let out a squeal as he lifted her off the ground. 

Christian let out a loud laugh as he claimed his victory. He walked back towards the bedroom with Naomi struggling in his arms. “I’m going to drop you if you don’t stop” he teased her by pretending to lose his grip. Once he reached the bed, he tossed Naomi on it. He crawled on top of her as he claimed her lips with his. 

Her hand touched his bare chest in a feeble attempt to push him back which he reluctantly did. “I gotta feed Lori first” she tried to make her way off the bed. 

Christian was faster. He pressed her back on the bed as he pressed a feverish kiss on her lips. “Lori will be fine” his voice dropped an octave. His eyes met hers, his desire showed clear as day. “I want to make up for our missed night together” he leaned down to press his lips to her neck as one hand made its way under her shirt. 


End file.
